Watching Eyes
by temari80
Summary: The worlds gone to hell. Forced into a race they never wanted to run, Grace, Arthur, Christopher and Julian head to Star City where Grace's sister possibly could be. Her were about lie with the DA, Dinah Laurel Lance. But with a mysterious force watching them all can the blood racers get along with The Quiver, a vigilante group put together by Oliver Queen
1. Race

**100 miles outside Star City**

The summer sun blazed down as the blood red lollipop slipped across her tongue and across her lips like a lovers finger. She hated the heat more than she hated the goddamn race. But she couldn't do anything about either so she slid into the passengers seat through the open door and let out a long sigh.

Flipping down the visor Grace looked at the picture of her and Karma. Carolina swore she was dead but Grace's heart told her something else. She tapped the picture like always and looked at the new one next to it. It was her with two guys who were smiling like morons even though they were stuck on this shitty race. She didn't want to but she couldn't help but to smile. Karma would laugh so hard knowing she got into a poly relationship. She looked in the mirror at the two guys sleeping in the backseat and smiled again.

Then it happened. The end of the smiling. She sighed as she she heard the tapping of his long fingernails on the handle to the passenger side door. Another member of her rag tag group. She looked over at the man sitting next to her. He wasn't bad on the eyes. Hell, he was far from it but could he be hell of annoying when his mouth started moving. But something pulled her to him. And not just her. Barbie and Chris felt something as well. When things started going south they invited him with them. They still can't explain why but they couldn't leave him behind.

The race had taken a seriously wrong turn and now was in the hands of old man Heart himself and he wasn't happy with the grinning man next to her. She closed her eyes. When did she start giving a damn about anyone, especially the dumbshit next to her. The one who maliciously got her involved in this damn race in the first place. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave him to suffer at the hands of Heart. Taking a breath, she looked at her gauge. Damn. Another fucking road block. The tank was almost dry and it didn't look like they would have any fuel coming their way. She looked back at the jackass and sighed, part of her wishing she could just push him into her engine.

Putting her forehead on the steering wheel, Grace sighed. That's when she felt his hand run up her back, his long nails trailing his smooth skin. She held back the moan of pleasure she felt every time he did that. "Don't worry Gracie, I will take care of everything" he whispered in her ear and with that she heard the car door shut and the seat next to her was empty. She didn't know how he moved like that but it turned her on even more. Suddenly the hood popped open and the blood gauge started to fill. He might not have been her first choice but she was glad that he was there.

The hood closed and the man got back into the passenger seat covered in blood which made Grace even more horny. "Along with fetching some fuel, I also learned something very interesting Gracie" the man said sliding a finger nail down graces soft cheek. This time she allowed the moan of pleasure to escape her lips making the other man smile. She allowed him to kiss her softly on the lips before she said "alright Julian, what did you learn"? Julian smiles at her and leans back in his seat. "I learned that your dear sister is alive in a city called Star which happens to be our next pit stop" Julian says not meeting Grace's eyes so he doesn't have to see the pain he knows she's feeling.

The car roared to life. Grace looked in the rear view mirror and checked on Barbie and Christopher who were still sleeping and jammed down on the gas peddle. The car jolted forward and they were off. Julian gave one of his world renowned smiles and said against Grace's ear "now there's my hand picked battle bitch". Grace smiled, pecked his cheek and they were off to find Karma in the City of Star.

 **Star City: Lance Apartment**

Dinah Laurel Lance, DA of Star City sat at her laptop, files surrounding her. She heard the door to the apartment open but knew who it was so she continued her work. Just as she was about to say hello, she felt someone sit down on the couch and wrap their arms around her and she smiled.

"Sara, I have to get this deposition against Heart Enterprises done by the end of week. Our mayor has to go in with a good argument against the company moving into the city or they will push their way in" Laurel said sighing, still not looking up from her work.

Hearing the loud huff Sara let out, Laurel pushed her work aside and pulled her little sister in for a big hug. Laurel tried her best to ignore the leather outfit and blood stained pants. Her sister was part of the vigilante group, The Quiver, and she was known as the black canary. The mayor of Star City, Oliver Queen, founded the group with his now wife Felicity Queen and his best friend John Diggle. With Sara's background in martial arts and her training with her wife, Nyasia Al Ghul, the now Ra's of The League of Assassins, Sara made a great fit. John now leads as the Green Arrow along with Thea Queen, Oliver's little sister who is known as the red arrow, Dinah Drake who is known as Batwoman, with Evelyn Sharp and Curtis Holt who work as tech and backup at the hideout.

Laurel was proud of her sister but she worried like crazy every time she went out. It was like a knot in the pit of her stomach that didn't untangle until she stepped thru that door. She would be a part of the team but the injury to her back as a child kept her from being as mobile as she would need to be. She was a whirlwind in the courtroom though and there she did her part to keep the city safe. Now this giant company, the one who is rumored to be behind he quake that split America in two and the horrific blood drive wants to come into their city and she won't allow it.

Sara and Laurel both yawned at the same time. Laughing, Laurel pulled Sara close to her. "Tomorrow is the city ball, will Nyssa be making it?" Laurel asked resting her head on the pillow behind her. "Of course. She will be here first thing in the morning to get ready with us. Will your hot man be joining us?" Sara said with a giant smile. Laurel's face turned red. "He said he would be here in the morning as well" Laurel said softly. Sara grinned at her sister and the two of them fell asleep on the couch.

3


	2. Dream

**Star City: The Lance Apartment: 1:30am**

"Help me" came the the sad voice again. This would be the third time this week Laurel heard the voice in her dream. The same dream she was in right now. She walked down the corridor of an empty building. It was tall, but she didn't know exactly how tall because she couldn't get the elevator to come down or onto the emergency stair well. She could just walk this corridor.

The walls were a mixture of a grey/yellow color and they were bare. No pictures, no plaques just bare, grey walls. She continued walking. The voice kept calling "help me" but every door she tried was locked. She continued walking down the same hallway she had been walking down for three nights.

But then something happened. Something that had never happened before. Another hallway appeared. This one was red. Blood red. Laurel took a breath and followed the corridor she has now named the blood corridor to make it less scary to herself. The voice was louder here. "Help me" came the voice, this time sounding more clear and reflected that of a 20-30yr old woman. "Where are you?" Laurel called back feeling more brave. "In the hall of demons" the voice said again. Laurel gulped at the name. "I'm coming" Laurel said back and continued forward.

Another hallway appeared at the end of this one. The dream seemed to be unfolding for the first time in front of her and Laurel didn't really know what she thought but she needed to get to the bottom of things. As she rounded the corner she saw what looked like human faces in the wall. "This must be the hall of demon's" she thought to herself hating this dream more and more.

As Laurel walked the hall, the once blurry faces started to become clearer and clearer. She tried not to look at them but couldn't help it. Some had horns, some were red, some were colors she had never seen before. "Look at how brave she is" a voice from the wall says. "No wonder Heart is interested in her" another says. "No one has ever found this corridor" chimed another. "To bad the little bird is broken" quipped one to her left. "Ah but we all know Heart can fix that don't we" laughed one to her right.

Laurel ignored the quipping as best as she could and continued moving forward. She wondered if the voices were right and Heart could fix her hurt back. If they could she could be a more active part of the team. Laurel shakes off the thought and continues moving. She can't loose focus. She has to save the person locked here and wake up. She had a party to get ready for and a deposition to write.

"The siren wants to go to a party" one of the voices mocked. "Yes, yes she will bring the house down" another laughed. "She doesn't know" another said snickering. Laurel continued to walk. She wasn't going to let a bunch of dream voices get to her. She reached the end of the corridor and saw a locked door. This one had a small window and she looked in and saw a woman sitting on the bench inside.

The women looked up at her. She had tears glistening on the side of her beautiful blue eyes. She had short brown hair and was in tattered clothing. She looked bruised but in decent health. The girl tried to get off the bench but was held back by the massive chains connected to each of her arms and both her legs. It didn't stop the girl from trying but she just wasn't strong enough. "Help Me" she begged again. Laurel's heart sunk.

Laurel felt a overwhelming sense of anger build up inside her. She took a deep breath and let it out but instead of a normal yell she saw sonic waves fly against the door busting it into a million little pieces. Laurel stared at the door. And not exactly knowing what she was doing she place her hand on the chains and this time the vibration went through her hands and broke the chains. She helped the girl stand up slowly. After a few minutes the girl turned to Laurel and said "hi, my name is Karma".

With those words, in a run down hotel in the Glades, Grace D' Argento shoots straights up in bed, breathing harder than she had earlier from the night of sex with her men. When She finally is able to take in some air she says to the dark room "Karma is alive and the DA Laurel Lance knows where she is". Slink smiles in the darkness "now the true fun begins" he mutters to himself as he pulls Grace's naked form against him and cuddles her. "We will find her Gracie that I promise" Slink whispers and she settles back down. She feels Arthur's and Christopher's arms also wrap around her. She smiles at the warmth and with a silent promise to Karma to find her, she falls back to sleep.


	3. Beginning

**Glendale Hotel, The Glades: 8am**

Grace woke up to the smell of fresh cooked bacon and a stack of buttermilk pancakes. She thought she was still dreaming but after the deep kiss from Arthur she knew she was awake. That's when she saw the beautiful ball gown hanging on the bathroom door. It was a stunning black dress, low cut and a slit down the side. The lace trimming was a fiery red. She also notice d three tuxedos in the little closet. She started getting suspicious.

"What the hell is all this finery for? It's not going to help us get Karma back" Grace said with a growl but couldn't help but to sneak peaks at the beautiful dress. "Actually Gracie pie it is" Slink said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "See old Mayor Queen is throwing one of his fancy parties where the whole city is invited so I thought why don't we go to" Slink said with a smile.

Groaning Grace slides to the end of the bed and grabs a handful of bacon and slides back to her pillow. "So, how does this little party help me get any closer to solving what happened to my sister" Grace said taking a bite of the bacon and enjoying the taste of some finely cooked food.

Something flicked in her mind and she looked at Slink "where in the goddamn world did you get freshly cooked bacon and hot cakes?" She said cautiously. Slink smiled and pointed to the breakfast restaurant across the parking lot. "Don't worry Gracie, I would never serve you anything less than the best" Slink said with a smirk and a kiss to her cheek. "Oh and the answer to your little question is that the DA, one Dinah Laurel Lance will also be at this get together and you can have words with her" Slink said with another smile and laid next to Grace. Grace nipped at his nose and continued with her bacon.

 **Lance residence: 8am**

Sara rolled out of bed and stared at the clock. She could hear Laurel already doing her physical therapy exercises. She was still in her clothes from last night which meant she probably crashed on the couch with Laurel again. She quickly changed into a tank top and shorts and headed out to the living room.

Sure enough, there was Laurel doing some leg stretches with her back brace on. Sara hated her sister have to wear that but admired her big sisters work ethic. Sara knew she may have become the more physically dominant sister but Laurel was the rock. She kept her on a straight path. Whenever Sara needed her, Laurel was right there. Sara knew how much Laurel wanted to help out more with the team and it hurt her she couldn't do anything but if Laurel could power through her insecurities so could she. So, Sara decided she would cook breakfast that morning and headed to the kitchen.

Laurel was about to do some lunges when she smelled smoke. She quickly got the back brace off and headed to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Sara flipping a pancake. It was black on one side and you could see batter on the other but Laurel wasn't going to say anything. She loved her sister and if she wanted to make breakfast, she would eat whatever she made.

About ten minutes later and about fifteen trashed attempts at a perfect egg, the sisters sat down to enjoy breakfast together. Laurel told Sara about the strange dream. "Maybe your one of those Metas from Central and you just don't know it" Sara said stuffing her runny egg into her mouth. Laurel laughed nearly choking on her own egg concoction. "It's just a dream Sara" Laurel said and kissed her sister on the forehead as she took the plates into the kitchen to wash.

"I don't know Laurel, seemed more than a dream to me" Sara said and before Laurel could reply a knock at the door sent Sara flying down the hallway. Opening the door Sara jumped into the arms of the woman on the other side, her beautiful wife, Nyssa. "I've missed you to my love" Nyssa said kissing Sara deeply. Sara kissed her back and clung to Nyssa's neck as she walked into the apartment and shut the door behind her. Sara took a deep breath as she noticed Nyssa's luggage following behind her. Looking up into Nyssa's face she saw a big smile. "I gave up my title as Ra's and I'm moving back in with you" Nyssa said kissing Sara again. Sara squealed and held on tightly.

Laurel smiled at Sara and her wife. She knew how hard this separation from Nyssa has been and now she can finally relax. "Don't worry Laurel, we aren't leaving" Sara said smiling widely at her big sister. Laurel hid her excitement but inside that meant the world to her. "I'm so glad I love having you both here" Laurel said keeping her voice level. Sara and Nyssa came over and hugged her. Laurel hugged them both back.

Laurel was about to help Nyssa with her luggage when all of a sudden another knock sounded from the door. Laurel blushed a deep red. Sara smirked. "Is that the hot guy you've been seeing Laurel?" Sara asked in a teasing tone. Nyssa couldn't help but smile at the sisters. "Well Laurel, open the door" Sara said pushing her older sister towards the door. Laurel straightens herself up and opens the door and Sara and Nyssa's mouth drops to the floor at who's standing there.

Standing in the door way was not one, but two criminals from Central City, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. Laurel went over and Leonard pulled her into his arms and kissed her and then gently twirled her so she was facing Mick and he gave her a kiss just as sweet. Sara and Nyssa were completely speechless.

Laurel pulled herself apart from the two men. "Sara, Nyssa, this is Leonard and Mick and we are all three together". They just nod not knowing exactly what to say. Laurel laughs saying "I will explain everything after the ball or at the ball since I'm sure the others will question me as well" and with that the five of them start getting ready for the ball.

 **Mayor's Ball: 7:00pm**

Oliver weaved his way through the crowd of people. He shook hands and talked with the everyone. The one thing he made sure of was that Felicity was right with him. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

Felicity groaned as she noticed Oliver watching her every move. She loved the man to death but he was the very definition of an egotistical male sometimes, especially in large crowds. She smiled when she saw Sara and Nyssa and guided her and Oliver towards them. She wanted to sit down with friends and enjoy herself for awhile.

Grace had her arm weaved through Julian's. She had been amazed by how well he could make himself look human. No wild outfit or makeup but a three piece suit and a gentleman's cane. The other two were keeping watch around the perimeter in case Heart tried anything. Julian kisses her cheek and whispered "our lovely DA is right over there" he said gently moving her so she could see. "I think it's time we go and introduce ourselves" Grace said kissing his cheek softly. Julian smiled and said "let's get the fun started" and they headed over to the group.

Unbeknownst to any of them, there was another set of eyes watching the whole thing go down. A set of eyes none of them wanted watching but was. The smile that crossed the face the eyes belonged to would make anyone of them cringe. "Soon, very soon" could be heard by the walls of the room which housed the eyes and smile.

4


	4. Mayhem party

"Ladies and Gentlemen" came a loud voice. Oliver and the others turned towards the stage while Grace just put a hand on her forehead. She was getting tired of this blowhards speech.

Laurel noticed a man covered in tattoos and piercings helping Slink with his long coat tails and his hat. She still had no idea how he got everything out together so fast. "Who's that on stage with him?" Laurel whispered to Grace. "That's Rasher, he follows behind us wherever we go with Slinks truck of goodies. He is also a part of our little family" Grace said smiling and waving to Rasher. Laurel couldn't help but stare at Grace. She was beautiful and had a smile to match. Rasher waved back and much to Grace's dismay Slink continued his speech.

Oliver couldn't believe how fast Slink had captured the crowd. The man barely knew anything about Star City yet he was up there captivating it's people like someone who's been here since it was founded. Much to Oliver and Grace's surprise, Slink talked highly of the mayor and of his beautiful wife which made Felicity blush from her forehead to her toes.

As Slink was talking a bunch of cars pulled in and Grace and Arthur started to get nervous. They recognized some of the cars and some that shouldn't even still be on the road. As the racers got out they became more and more panicked. Clown dick, the gentleman with a new partner, rib bone and Caligula and of course the weirdest couple ever Domi and Cliff. Grace looked up to the stage and Slink and Rasher looked just as confused. The scholar also seemed to have found his way onstage and was trying his best to stay out of the gentlemen's view.

Grace was about to say something when a group of costumed people showed up. She sighed. She went over to Oliver and said quietly "if you know those people, it would be in their best interest to stay back. That group of people are not ones to mess with and they might find out the secret to their cars the hard way".

Oliver looked at her confused. What kind of secrets could a car hold and before he could question it he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He groaned and heard Felicity do the same. Laurel and Mick made the same sounds followed by Sara and Nyssa.

Up on stage Rasher was trying to calm down an enraged Slink when they heard a crackle on the loud speaker and a voice said "hello Star City this is the wonderful Damien Darhk and I'm here to announce that our dear mayor, his wife, the DA and her criminal boyfriend along with the city's own Black Canary, Sara Lance and her wife, who happens to head the infamous League of Assassins have joyfully joined in on this years Blood Drive. Here's how it works, we implanted little bombs onto the base of their spines so if they try to run they die. Also, the cars they will be using are a little different then your normal run of the mill type, see they run on blood and you have to feed them to keep going. Just a word of warning if you crazy little do-gooders are planning on just letting you car run out of gas, causing yourself to come in last your head and your partners head explodes. Good racing to you all".

After a touch of Damien's witty laughter everything went silent but only for a minute. "This message is for Grace, Arthur and Slink. You'll be excited to know that Karma is safe and sound and is awaiting your arrival at the battle dome. She is enjoying her chains and being hand fed by me. So hope you make it. Also, if your wondering how your friends from the last race are standing before you, well, keep wondering because it's none of your goddamn business. Just know their out for the prize just like you and hopefully the last Primo can win again. Oh and for those who don't know me, my name is Colin Heart but most people just call me Old Man Heart. Right now though you can all call me your Master of Ceremonies" and with that and some more laughter everything goes quiet.

Rasher holds onto Slink who looks like he is going to massacre everyone in the area. Grace and Arthur head up to the stage to help calm him down. Oliver held Felicity close as he tried to understand this situation fully. Slink finally calms down and the five of them head over to the newcomers, ignoring the supposedly not so dead racers, The scholar staying close to grace so that the gentleman can't get near him. When they reach the very confused group from Star City, Slink realized he was going to have to tell the entire story and even add in the parts Grace, Barbie, Christopher and the Scholar didn't know. Rasher knew everything about him being his first ever love.

"Alright kiddos, sit down because Uncle Slink is about to tell you a story" Slink says and as everyone sits down he starts the story from the beginning.


	5. Stories and teams

"This story starts years before any of you were even considered, probably even before your parents were considered. Anyway, I was a bored teenager living in what you all call The Scar, I just called it home. See I'm from an ancient race that has lived within this planet for centuries. My parents thought allowing my sister and I, yes I have a sister, on the mortal plane would be too dangerous, as humans as they put it were dangerous and uncaring creatures who kill things they don't understand, so we were banned from coming here.

After figuring out just how to do it on my own, I headed up here to the mortal realm. I will say when I first got here I was disappointed. I heard this world was full of killer apes that only destroyed everything they were handed. I guess to a point that was truth because damn have you guys fucked up the environment but that's not important. As I looked around I stumbled upon Kane Hill and became and because I was bored I became a pretty popular doctor there, they didn't even check out my fake credentials. Any moron off the street who could use big words could've gotten a job there.

Well, thanks to Heart and their little fracking adventures a portal between my world and yours opened up and I decided it was time to use a little bit of my powers granted to me by my beautiful mother. I took some things from my world and introduced them to Heart. Well, and from there things got ape shit crazy.

Fast forward to the Blood Drive. That was fun wasn't it Gracie and Barbie?" Slink asked receiving a groan. "Well, to continue, after that race we thought it was over but hell we were so fucking wrong.

One morning, I woke up and was tied to my bed. Well I thought someone in my little family was getting kinky but then I noticed them tied up as well. Suddenly a man we all thought wasn't really a man, and who we believed to be dead walked in smiling. He stuck us with little neck bombs and told us we were racers in a new type of race and that the starting line would be here in Star City.

Well, we didn't want to blow up so we listened and here we are. It actually worked well because my beautiful battle bitch here had a dream about finding her sister Karma and it would seem the beautiful DA over there also dreamt about finding Karma. But we didn't expect this. I mean the fuck turds we thought were dead are now roaming around again and looking mighty deadly. And that my mighty friends, is the whole story" Slink said relaxing against Rasher's knee.

Oliver and the others stared at him until finally Felicity said "alright but Myron what're you doing here" she asked pointing at the man the others knew as only The Scholar. Oliver realized it was him as well and gasped.

The Scholar/Myron blushed and said quietly "after Oliver threatened to kill me I moved to Los Angeles and followed my dream of becoming a mechanic. When the Scar opened I was forced into The Blood Drive and when I got free from my awful partner, I stayed in one of the towns we visited, Red River".

Oliver looked at the ground ashamed of his actions at that time. Felicity went over and hugged him and both Rasher and Slink silently growled but didn't make any movements.

Feeling the tension Grace decided she had to take the ropes. "Right now we should all get some rest. Preparing for the race should be first priority. If this map I got is correct somehow we are going the same route as before. Word of warning, I wouldn't eat at Pixie Swallow if I were you. Along the way we will figure out how to get free of these bombs and find Karma. Let's all just get some sleep and pack provisions and meet back up in the morning" Grace said not being able to stifle another yawn. Nodding they all went off to their separate tents that had been set up for them and got ready for bed.

Team Slink's Tent:

After getting some food and water together they all settled into bed. It should've been uncomfortable for all of them to lay together but they enjoyed it. As Grace drifted off to sleep she heard Slink whisper in her ear "we will find and save Karma I promise". Grace relaxed against him, knowing Slink always kept his word and fell right to sleep.

Team DA's Tent:

Mick and Leonard checked the perimeter and once they felt it was safe they laid down in bed with Laurel. She loved being in between them because she always felt safe. "Don't worry Laurel, nothing will happen to you" Leonard said and Mick echoed his sentiment. "I know, I trust you both with my life" she said and with that the three of them went to sleep.

Team Girl Power

Sara and Nyssa made a perimeter sweep and crawled into bed. Both of them were used to life and death situations and this wasn't unnerving them. They kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Team Mayor:

Felicity paced the Tent unsure how to approach any of this. She was excited and scared st the same time. She looked at Oliver and relaxed a little. His boyish charm and beautiful eyes always calmed her down.

Sitting on his lap she gently kissed his lips and said "we will get through this. John and the others will be following in the van and we are strong together". Oliver nodded and kissed her.

Laying down they both whispered "I love you" before Oliver blew out the candle they had for light and went to sleep hoping that the foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach was just nerves.


	6. Day 1

Day one of the Race: Team Slink

Grace left the tent and stretched. It was dawn and the race would start that evening. She wanted to this someone into Karma (that poor car hadn't eaten in a couple days) but restrained herself. There would be plenty of time for that while she raced alone with Slink. She half smiled, half cringed at the thought. It sounded like an adventure but at the same time sounded like a dangerous endeavor since he was so unpredictable.

Grace shrugged and saw Felicity come out of her tent. The girl was beautiful. Her blonde hair already pulled back into a beautiful ponytail. Her blue eyes sparkled as the rising sun hit them. She had on a cute pair of sweat pants and a crop top. The girl was flawless. Grace locked her lips but restrained herself, at least for the time being.

Grace was about to go and talk to her when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder and then felt that's hands nails run down her cheek. She moaned as silently as she could. "I love that sound from you Gracie" care Slink's tantalizing voice. Grace turns and kisses him deeply allowing her tongue to trace the inside of his mouth.

Slink smiles against her lips and picks her up and carries her over to the Camaro where he lays her in the back seat. He crawls on top of Grace and grins. "Now what shall we do before we are sent of on a deadly race?" Slink says, the grin never leaving his face. Grace returns his grin and pulls her shirt over her head.

"So beautiful" Slink says pulling of his own shirt. "Fucking fabulous" Grace says with a grin. "Of course I am" Slink smirks as one of his hands, which was now holding a hidden blade, ran itself down the side of Grace's shorts and cut them open. Grace felt the rush of cold air and let out a long, over exaggerated sensual moan. "Definitely a mood piece" Slink said licking his lips and now running one of his long fingernails over the opening to Grace's pussy. She tried her best not to respond, to tease but it felt to good. Another moan escaped her lips making Slink harder than he already was.

Slink stepped back and Grace watched as he took off his own pants exposing a fully hardened cock. "Damn Slink, I thought you were dickless" Grace said as her mouth watered in wanting. "Oh that, that was one of my non operational clones, this is the real me. I'm fully equipped" Slink said with a smirk making Grace move with wanting.

Slink climbed on top of her and teased her pussy with his cock. He could feel she already a little wet and ready to go. Grace begged him to just slam in. Slink smiled, played with her hard nipples, placed a hand on both of her full breasts and slammed in. Grace screamed in pleasure:

—

Day one of the Race: Team Mayor

Felicity watched as the windows of the Camaro fogged with the two passengers breathing. Turning around she ran straight into the chest of her husband. "Hey Ollie" she says smiling up at him. She smiles back and kisses her.

Felicity melted against him as his lips covered hers and she let out a small gasp as his hand cupped one of her breasts. He deepened the kiss allowing his tongue to find its way all over Felicity's mouth. Felicity got closer to Oliver until she could feel his hard, thick cock up against her throbbing pussy.

They both hated the clothes in between so Felicity jumped into Oliver's arms and he carried her inside their tent where he undressed her and then quickly got his own clothes off. The fact they still listed after one another like dogs in heat made both of them very happy. Oliver grinned as he straddles Felicity. And with one last kiss he slammed in hard earning a loud, sensual scream from Felicity.


End file.
